Beastboy Splits
by Ozaru
Summary: Rage, Hope, Will, Love, Avarice, Compassion, timidity, and wisdom these are the key personalities of Beastboy, divided by a mysterious crystal, Now Raven and the others will have to piece him back together again, Discovering more about the changeling than they ever thought possible.


**Beast Boy Splits**

_*Another average day at Titans Tower as the resident changeling of the crime fighters rises from his dirty pile of laundry and into the hall for his "specialty" breakfast A.K.A. Tofu only._

_Btw: Beastboy=17, Raven=17, Starfire=17, Robin=17, and Cyborg =18. Takes place after beating up Trigon and saving the world from the brotherhood of evil._

_Chapter 1: Morning Routine_

"Auuuuggghh….." Beastboy groaned to himself as he limped towards the kitchen thinking that even if the crime alert did go off, there was no way he was going anywhere before breakfast, smiling to himself as he entered the kitchen.

Walking in he was blinded by the bright lights and didn't notice the Cloaked girl already sitting at the table drinking her herbal tea.

"Oh man" Beastboy groaned as he opened the fridge. "Why does Cyborg always finish the Orange juice, doesn't he just need like electricity or something" he whined.

"Actually Starfire likes to mix it in with her mustard for breakfast" Raven calmly stated as if that made perfect sense and scaring Beastboy, as he jumped onto the ceiling and his claws latched on, keeping him hanging upside down.

"RAVEN!?" He gasped in astonishment at her. "Y-You sc-scared the heck outta me, Jeez" he sputtered climbing down from the ceiling, "You really need to announce your presence to the room ya know".

Raven calm as ever but allowing a bit of amusement to blossom in her sense of humor as Beastboy awkwardly tried to unhinge his claws from the ceiling and now hung from one stuck claw, grimancing as he swung back and forth like a chandelier. "Sorry Beastboy I didn't realize the team member with animal instincts couldn't notice someone directly in front of him." Smirking with her usual sarcasm.

Beastboy grumbled "Ok ok I was still half asleep now" ,he struggled with the words, "can you please help me down" he wailed, still hanging from his left arm, impaled into the ceiling by his razor sharp claws.

Raven sighed in annoyance and raised her hand, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", she chanted. Covering Beastboy's arm in a black cast and pulling him down from the ceiling.

"Ooof" He grunted hitting the floor. Raven winced, she hadn't meant to pull him down that hard, perhaps she should apologize she thought but just as she opened her mouth to do so, Beastboy stood up grinning like crazy, "THANKS RAVEN!" He yelled in his cheeriest voice with a wide smile across his face.

She stared at him, one eyebrow twitching in irritation, her apology forgotten. "You're welcome Beastboy now can you please just be quiet, it's too early for yelling, in case you can't tell ".

"Oh ,heh, uh yeah sorry" He said awkwardly having forgotten that Raven wasn't really a "morning person". He grabbed the rest of the orange juice and a huge stack of tofu waffles for breakfast.

As he toasted the waffles Raven couldn't help but feel her vision oddly pulled from the steam rising off her herbal tea to the green boy impatiently waiting for his waffles. As his back was turned Raven was hypnotically drawn to the newly formed muscles he had recently grown, Robin convincing him to spend less time with video games and more time training. Completely flummoxed as to why she was staring Raven couldn't stop herself from peering at his biceps, the sculpted muscles on his back and shoulders, and when he lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead being too close to the toaster , she bit her lip in both surprise and a strange desire as Beastboy unintentionally revealed his new six-pack abs.

"Uuuummm, Raven are you okay?" Beastboy asked in genuine concern as it appeared Raven was being mindcontrolled staring at something behind him .

"O-Oh" Raven stammered, embarrassed she was nearly caught staring at her ridiculous teammate , "I was just trying to um meditate" She said quickly as a blush overtook her cheeks and she quickly raised her hood to cover her face.

"Alright" Beastboy said forgetting the incident instantly as a new joke occurred to him. "Oh! Hey Raven did I tell you about the one with the skeleton at the party?" Overcome with joy at his new joke.

"Ugh no Beastboy and I don't care to hear it" She replied realizing that he probably wasn't even listening to her.

"OK! Here's how it goes, Why did the skeleton not go to the party, he had no-body to go with!". "HA Ha Ha! , So what did you think?" The Green boy looked up at Raven with a look of hope just waiting to be crushed yet as She was about to reply in her usual sarcastic voice she stopped. "It was…okay" Raven said sipping her tea. Beastboy smiled "See! I knew you would like it".

Raven just rolled her eyes and wondered why she had suddenly not wanted to hurt the Changeling's feelings where she would usually tell him only a moron would like that joke.

_Swish_, The livingroom doors had just opened revealing the other 3 Titans walking in for breakfast after triumphantly halting a museum robbery. "Booyah!" Cyborg shouted "Those creeps didn't know what hit'em!". "Wait" Beastboy said confused, "You guys answered a crime without us?" Pointing at himself and Raven.

"Don't worry Beastboy" Robin said "It was just a couple of common crooks robbing a museum, no supervillains, so we didn't want to wake Raven and Sleeping Beauty" He smirked. "Sleeping Beauty?" Beastboy wondered, then the joke dawned on him. "Hey!" He yelled glaring at a laughing Cyborg and Robin high-fiving. Pointing at Cyborg he called out "No fair Cy you were up just as late as me how come your not tired?" He questioned. Cyborg grinned " A quick recharge of five minutes for me is the equivalent of 8 hours for you, just another perk to being half-metal".

Beastboy grumbled as Starfire sat down next to Raven, "Oh Friend Raven you are not upset that we did not alert you to the crime". Raven shrugged as Cyborg and Robin sat down for breakfast, "Like you guys said it was just a few average criminals, I'm sure just one of you could have handled it" speaking once again in a dull monotone.

"So what were they trying to take anyway?" Raven asked slightly curious since she liked museums and learning about rare artifacts of ancient cultures.

Cyborg smiled "Check it, the curator actually gave us one of the minor crystals they were trying to take as a thank-you" opening his chest compartment and placing a rainbow crystal on the table, jagged and shiny it instantly grabbed everyone's attention at the breakfast table.

"Ooooh" Beastboy whispered, entranced like a dog staring at a bone Raven thought, smiling lightly to herself. Then Beastboy reached out his hand to pick up the crystal, "OWW!" he cried a split second afterward, sticking his thumb in his mouth where the crystal had cut his ungloved hand on its jagged edge. Raven's eyes widened as she spotted Beastboy's blood on the crystal and just as it was about to drop onto the table the crystal absorbed the blood into itself and everyone at the table gasped in shock as Beastboy's blood mixed with the natural color of the crystal.

Staring in horror everyone at the table became dumbstruck as the crystal floated up and off the table, and attached itself to Beastboy's chest, right over his heart, beginning to glow. "Uhh guys?" Beastboy said now panicked "What is happening!?" Beastboy screamed the last syllable as the crystal glowed brighter, blinding everyone at the table and Raven realized she was yelling "Nooo!" dashing towards where Beastboy sat at the table but only grasping at empty air. The rest of the Titans now were yelling "BB where are you?" "Friend Beastboy where have you gone?" "Beastboy are you alright?"

Then the glow faded and everyone's vision returned as they stared at the floor . "What the-?" Robin asked as they all realized that the strange crystal had now divided into 8 segments.

_Chapter 2: DUH, We're Beastboy_

Everyone stared in shock at the newly divided crystal, split into 8 pieces, with each piece a different color, blue, green, grey, brown, red, orange, pink and purple.

"I-um, I do not understand Friends" ,Starfire began to say, "This is one of friend Beastboy's pranks yes? Or some strange earth custom?" She asked hopefully as seeing the light scorch mark where Beastboy had stood left her dreading any alternative.

"No Star" Robin stated, regaining himself and observing the crime scene like any detective, "I heard him scream, there's no way Beastboy faked that and whatever happened seems to have transported him somewhere because otherwise we would be able to see his communicator's signal on the monitor". He pointed to the large screen in their livingroom showing only the 4 titans in the kitchen clawing for answers as to where their green friend had gone.

Raven was stunned, She couldn't believe it, one minute he's there and the next poof! Her mind simply couldn't process that Beastboy was gone and realizing now that it wasn't one of his stupid jokes she felt a deep worry run through her heart for him. " Wait look at the crystal y'all" Cyborg called to everyone bending down to reach it. "It looks like-"

"The Crystal doesn't matter!" Raven suddenly snapped at him, Cyborg looking stunned at her sudden outburst. "All that matters is finding Beastboy now" She stated determined to bring her teammate back from wherever he had been sent, unharmed.

"Hold on Raven" Robin said pulling her aside. "We all want to find Beastboy that's for sure but seriously listen to Cyborg, look at the crystal" Robin insisted. Raven glanced at the 8 pieces in Cyborg's two massive hands and gasped, though all 8 pieces were different colors there appeared to be an extremely dark green/black ink in small amounts floating through all the separate pieces.

"What is that?" Asked Raven now entranced and disgusted by the liquid within the crystals. "I, um, I think that it is friend Beastboy's…blood" Starfire whispered the last word in a whimper now terrified for her missing friend.

"Yeah it is Star" Cyborg said with some difficulty. "But that's actually good!" He said trying to sound upbeat. "If it's Beastboy's blood then that means we can use it to track him, no matter where he is in the world!". He yelled triumphantly to the relief of his friends.

"Great thinking Cyborg" Robin said. "Load it into the mainframe". Cyborg nodded and got a drop of blood from where the crystal fragment had originally cut Beastboy's thumb when it was whole. He then put it onto a plastic tray and walked over to the massive t.v. where he fed it into a slot in the access panel.

As Cyborg did this everyone followed hoping it would tell them where their friend had gone. However floating over, Raven's mind was elsewhere. She was determined to find Beastboy, afraid for his safety, and puzzled as to why she never considered or noticed that his blood was dark green before. Thinking and feeling all these emotions at once was too much for the young empath who was usually a stoic person.

"C'mon already!" Raven shouted after 5 minutes waiting at the computer and reduced to a panicked state. "Where is Beastboy?" She demanded of Cyborg. However all she got in response was a bamboozled expression until Cyborg cleared his throat. "It… it just doesn't make sense" Cyborg muttered while sitting down , trying to fix the problem with the computer. "Cyborg what's the problem?" Robin asked concern etched onto his face and voice. "Well" Cyborg began "Everyone's DNA is different and this machine should be able to locate anyone's location because of that unique DNA pattern". "However Beastboy's DNA is so unique, so…totally amazing!" Cyborg burst trying to stress his point. "That it should be easy for the computer to track him".

Raven grimanced as Starfire began to lose hope again, sinking to the floor. "So what you're saying" Raven asked in fear of his response, "Is that the machine can't pick up Beastboy's DNA signature on this earth at all !?". A pot in the kitchen crashed as black energy knocked it off the shelf with Raven's emotions doing 200 percent their normal workload, but nobody blamed her they were all In an intense struggle with themselves to stay calm in order to find Beastboy.

"No that's not the problem at all" Cyborg stated grimly. Raven sighed "Okay then what is it?" Everyone leaned in. Cyborg took a deep breath and declared "It's telling me that there are 8 Beastboy's in the tower at this very moment". Everyone was dumbstruck by this and did an anime sweatdrop but Cyborg.

"What! I gotta deal with 7 of those fools!?" Beastboy grumbled strolling into the livingroom in his usual uniform, but with an orange stripe instead of purple, walking past the Teens lying on the floor in astonishment. He then proceeded, to the utter shock of the teens, to grab a carton of soy milk from the fridge, drink the entire carton in 15 seconds and then stare at his bewildered friends. "Blaaughp!" Beastboy burped and paused to look at everyone, "What?" he asked in annoyance.

Raven flew straight to Beastboy and slapped him across the face, then hugged him and then started to yell at him, further shocking Starfire, Cyborg and Robin who had yet to recover from their confusion. "What!?" Raven shrieked at him as beastboy continued to stare at her in annoyance. "You disappear in a white light then reappear as if it's nothing and scare me- I mean us to death!" She quickly said to hide a slight blush at her word jumble. "And just ask us 'What?'" She finished. "Where'd you go BB?" asked Cyborg having recovered.

"Well I basically got evicted" Beastboy shrugged, walking over to the sofa, scratching himself. "Evicted?" Robin repeated puzzled, "What do you mean by that?" Beastboy shrugged again, "Don't know all I saw is some white light and then I got outside my mind palace and-I"

"YOU WHAT!?" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. "Well it isn't my fault" Beastboy angrily defended. "I just got sucked out of my place ya know" He went back to relaxing on the couch. "Friend Raven" Starfire began, "Why are you so worried? What is this mind palace friend Beastboy speaks of?" "Yeah" Robin and Cyborg both agreed, "What is it?"

"Okay" Raven breathed, she didn't know how she would explain this to them but right now she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at how much she began to worry about Beastboy, why did she care so much, she didn't like him at all right? "You know my magic mirror that allows me to travel into my mind and visit the embodied form of my emotions". Everyone nodded at this, they had all been informed of the event when Cyborg and Beastboy had traveled into Raven's mind when messing around in her room. "I think that the crystal Beastboy cut himself on and inadverdently divided, is made out of the same material as my mirror".

"So you believe that by cutting himself on the crystal Beastboy bonded himself to it and by breaking it he brought his mind into our world instead of traveling into his mind?" Robin asked.

Raven grimanced, "Yeah but it could be even worse than that, you see the 8 fragments of the reduced crystal, I know what they are now, they're like the physical representations of Beastboy's split emotions. Each crystal has a core a Beastboy's blood so all the emotions are basically Beastboy but they have their own personalities. Apparently," She stopped to glare at the orange striped Beastboy lying on the couch, "All the emotions are within the tower so we have to find them now while they are still contained, otherwise it might be impossible to get them all back here and reassemble Beastboy!" She had trembled at those last words as she couldn't even begin to imagine life without the green prankster and felt an odd sensation traveling through her heart.


End file.
